6.12 Alle lieben Hugo-Transcript
---- Staffel 6, Episode 12 - Geschrieben von: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Regie: Daniel Attias ---- Alternative Zeitlinie ist ein leerer Fernsehbildschirm zu sehen, man hört einen Begleitkommentar. CHANG: In unserer Welt voll von Konflikten und Wettstreitereien, gibt es jedoch eine Tatsache, bei der wir uns alle einig sind... Wir alle lieben Hugo. ertönt, als eine Aufnahme von Hugo auf dem Bildschirm erscheint. CHANG: Aus armen Verhältnissen stammend, brachte Hugo Reyes schon immer Glück und Freude in das Leben seiner Mitmenschen. von Hugo werden gezeigt. CHANG: Hugos lebenslange Liebe zu Hähnchen bewegte ihn dazu, Mr. Chuck's zu kaufen, zu expandieren und die Kette in ein weltweites Phänomen zu verwandeln. von Mr. Chuck's Läden an berühmten Orten auf der ganzen Welt werden gezeigt. CHANG: Das exponentielle Wachstum von Hugos Erfolg war erstaunlich. Doch der finanzielle Erfolg ist bei Weitem nicht alles. Er war nur der Anfang. 'Hugo' und 'Geben' wurden zu Synonymen. Video wird gezeigt, in dem Hugo die Hände von Helfern in Schutzhelmen schüttelt. CHANG: Parks, Spielplätze, Krankenhäuser, das Mr. Cluck's Haus für Kinder... Hugos Menschen- und Nächstenliebe ist unvergleichlich. Fotos mit Hurley auf feierlichen Einweihungszeremonien werden gezeigt. CHANG: Womit wir die Überleitung zu diesem Abend geschafft hätten, zur Eröffnung des Hugo Reyes Paläontologie Flügels des Golden State Museums für Naturgeschichte. Ein geschützter Ort der Kultur, der den Namen eines der größten Wohltäter dieser Stadt trägt. stellt sich heraus, dass die vorangehenden Clips und Fotos Teil einer Slide Show waren. Pierre Chang spricht vor einem großen Publikum auf einem formalen Bankett. CHANG: Ladies und Gentlemen, unser Mann des Jahres... Hugo Reyes! hallt durch den Saal während das Scheinwerferlicht auf Hugo wechselt... er steht da und nimmt bescheiden die Ehrung entgegen... die Beifallsrufe werden zu Standing Ovations... Kurze Zeit später läuft Hurley zusammen mit seiner Mutter durch die Lobby, er trägt einen Award in Form eines Dinosauriers bei sich. HURLEY: Ziemlich coole Trophäe, was? CARMEN: Mmm hmm, Hugo... HURLEY: Oh, denkst du dran, nächsten Samstag Abend, der Human Fund... Kommst du mit? CARMEN: Noch eine Trophäe.. Jeder liebt Hugo... Weißt du, wer nicht? Die Frauen. HURLEY: Ma! CARMEN: Du brauchst eine Frau in deinem Leben. Und vor allem eine, die dich nicht mit der Brust gesäugt hat. HURLEY: Das ist ja ekelhaft. Ich bin viel zu beschäftigt, um jemanden kennenzulernen... CARMEN: Du bist nicht zu beschäftigt. Du bist zu ängstlich! HURLEY: Bin ich nicht! CARMEN: Wunderbar, denn morgen hast du ein Date. HURLEY: Hab ich? CARMEN: Die Tochter von Grandpa Titos Nachbar. Rosalita. Sie war einverstanden, mit dir zu Mittag zu essen. HURLEY: Wie ist sie so? CARMEN: Einverstanden, dich zu treffen! HURLEY: Ma-- CARMEN: Du wirst dahin gehen! Sie wird dich lieben! Und falls nicht.. werden wir jemanden finden, der dich liebt! gibt ihm einen Klaps. Auf der Insel kniet an Libbys Grab und ersetzt eine welke Blume mit einer neuen. HURLEY: Ne Menge verrückter Sachen ist passiert... Irgendwie wünschte ich, ich könnte persönlich mit dir drüber reden. Viele Leute reden mit mir, nachdem sie.... na du weißt schon.. gestorben sind. Es wäre schön, wenn du das auch tun würdest. ILANA: Hugo! kommt näher. ILANA: Bist du bereit, aufzubrechen? Sobald ich zurück bin, gehen wir los. HURLEY: Wo gehst du hin? ILANA: Zur Black Rock. Wenn wir dieses Flugzeug zerstören wollen, werden wir Dynamit dafür brauchen. HURLEY: Bist du dir sicher, dass das der richtige Schritt ist? ILANA: Nein. Aber wir haben keine Alternative. HURLEY: Okay..... Du bist der Experte. ILANA: Wessen Grab ist das? HURLEY: Ihr Name war Libby. Sie saß im hinteren Teil unseres Flugzeuges. Wir.. waren vor unserem ersten Date. Ein Picknick. Dann wurde sie umgebracht. ILANA: Das tut mir leid HURLEY: Yeah, mir auch... läuft davon... Die Flüsterstimmen sind zu hören. MICHAEL: Hey! sieht Michael vor ihm stehen. HURLEY: Was machst du hier? MICHAEL: Ich halte dich davon ab, alle töten zu lassen. ---- und Michael schauen einander an MICHAEL: Sagst du auch mal was? HURLEY: Wieso sollte ich dir vertrauen. Du hast Libby und Ana Lucia getötet. MICHAEL: Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Was eine Rolle spielt, ist, dass ihr rüber auf die Insel und das Flugzeug in die Luft sprengen wollt. Menschen werden sterben. Viele Menschen, und es wird deine Schuld sein. HURLEY: Was? MICHAEL: Ja, weil sie jetzt auf dich hören, Hurley. JACK: Hurley! tritt näher. JACK: Mit wem redest du? HURLEY: Um... niemand. JACK: Komm schon. Wir brechen auf. läuft vor. Alternative Zeitlinie sitzt alleine in einem Restaurant und isst Chips. Ein Kellner tritt an ihn heran. KELLNER: Darf ich Ihnen noch mehr hausgemachte Tortilla Chips bringen? HURLEY: Klar. Wieso nicht... Kellner sammelt das Extra Geschirr auf der anderen Tischseite ein HURLEY: Uh... Lassen Sie das noch da? Ich warte noch auf jemanden. Sie ist spät dran. KELLNER: Selbstverständlich. Die Chips kommen sofort. Kellner läuft aus dem Bild. LIBBY: Hugo? schaut über seine Speisekarte und sieht Libby vor sich stehen. HURLEY: Uh... hi. Schön, Sie kennenzulernen. steht auf und hält ihr einen Stuhl hin. HURLEY: Wow! Uh... Ich hätte nicht mit jemandem wie Sie gerechnet. LIBBY: Uh... Wie bitte? HURLEY: Sie wissen schon, jemand so... hübsches. Bitte, setzen Sie sich. setzt sich ... Hurley geht zu seinem Stuhl zurück. HURLEY: Sie sehen gar nicht wie eine Rosalita aus... LIBBY: Oh, uh... Mein Name ist nicht Rosalita. Ich heiße Libby. HURLEY: Also... sind Sie nicht mein Blind Date? LIBBY: Nein, ich... Ich hab Sie nur hier sitzen sehen. HURLEY: Okay... Woher wussten Sie meinen Namen? LIBBY: Naja, wenn ich Ihnen das sage, denken Sie, ich sei verrückt. HURLEY: Nein, bestimmt nicht. streckt ihre Arme nach ihm aus und greift seine Hände. LIBBY: Hugo, glauben Sie daran, dass zwei Menschen tief verbunden sein können? So wie bei Seelenverwandten? HURLEY: Ich schätze schon... LIBBY: Du erinnerst dich nicht, oder? HURLEY: Sollte ich etwa? DR. BROOKS: Was tust du da, Elizabeth? Belästigst du diesen Mann? Brooks tritt an den Tisch heran und spricht zu Libby. LIBBY: Nein! Nein, er... er ist ein alter Freund. HURLEY: Eigentlich, haben wir uns gerade erst... moment mal, was? Was ist denn hier los? DR. BROOKS: Ich entschuldige mich für die Störung. versucht, Libby aus ihrem Stuhl zu zerren. DR. BROOKS: Komm schon. LIBBY: Nein, Dr. Brooks, wenn ich nur-- HURLEY: Doktor? DR. BROOKS: Es tut mir wirklich leid, sie ist einfach davon gelaufen. HURLEY: Von wo? LIBBY: Alles was ich gesagt habe, Hugo... Ich habe es so gemeint. DR. BROOKS: Verzeihen Sie. Brooks führt Libby weg vom Tisch. Hurley folgt ihnen nach draußen und sieht, wie die beiden einen Van besteigen, der dem Santa Rosa Institut für Psychisch Kranke gehört. Auf der Insel kehrt zum Strandcamp zurück ILANA: Okay, gehen wir. Wir müssen es vor Einbruch der Nacht zu den Booten und rüber zur Hydra geschafft haben. RICHARD: Hast du das Dynamit? ILANA: Vier Stangen. Das wird reichen, das Cockpit und alle Instrumente zu zerstören. Dieses Flugzeug wird nie wieder fliegen. HURLEY: Um... Ich weiß echt nich ob das so ne gute Idee ist. Ich meine... zum einen ist das Zeug da echt gefährlich. ILANA: Du musst mir vertrauen. Ich hab mein ganzes Leben hierfür trainiert. HURLEY: Sachen in die Luft zu sprengen? ILANA: Euch zu beschützen! HURLEY: Yeah, aber wie beschützt uns ein in die Luft gesprengtes Flugzeug? ILANA: Wenn das Flugzeug weg ist, kann dieses Ding die Insel nicht verlassen. HURLEY: Yeah... Aber wir auch nicht. und dann stecken wir hier mit dem Ding fest, und es wird böse auf uns sein. wirft Wasserflaschen in ihre Tasche mit dem Dynamit. ILANA: Jacob hat gesagt, Richard wird wissen was zu tun ist. Und Richard hat gesagt, wir sollen das Flugzeug sprengen, richtig? RICHARD: Ja. HURLEY: naja... Jacob hat zu mir nie sowas in der Richtung gesagt. Ich meine... was, wenn Richard falsch liegt. ILANA: Hugo, ich versuche wirklich, das Beste für euch zu tun, für euch alle!Nichts ist wichtiger als das! Dieses Ding ist böse! Und Gott sei mit uns, falls es jemals von dieser Insel entfliehen kann. Denn wenn es-- stellt ihre Tasche ab und das Dynamit explodiert, tötet sie. Die Explosion haut alle anderen um. ---- auf der Insel schnitzt Locke einen Stock aus Holz. MANN Unterhaltung: ...etwa sechs Fuß vom Boden. SAWYER: Soll das ein Speer werden? LOCKE: Ich weiß noch nicht, was es werden soll, James. Wenn die Zeit soweit ist, wird es es mir schon verraten. SAWYER: Jetzt sprichst du also schon mit Holz? KATE: Sawyer... SAWYER: Was? LOCKE: Kann ich euch beiden bei irgendwas helfen? SAWYER: Ja, kannst du denn? Wie wärs mit allem? Diese Schweine auf der anderen Insel haben Jin geschnappt und wir sitzen hier seelenruhig und drehen verdammt nochmal Däumchen und machen n Scheiß dagegen! LOCKE: Es besteht ein Unterschied zwischen nichts dagegen machen und warten. KATE: Also, auf was warten wir dann? LOCKE: Ihr konntet nur zurück hierher auf die Insel kommen, weil ihr es alle zusammen getan habt. Wenn wir es in dieses Flugzeug schaffen, muss es ganz genau so sein. Wir warten, bis auf eure Freunde her kommen, Kate. Hugo... Sun...Jack. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, diese... gottverdammte Insel zu verlassen. KATE: Okay... Ich glaube aber wirklich nicht, dass das passieren wird. LOCKE: dann lass uns einfach hoffen, dass du dich irrst. betritt das Camp. SAWYER: Wo warst du? antwortet nicht ... er wendet sich Locke zu. SAYID: Kann ich dich unter 4 Augen sprechen? LOCKE: Natürlich. laufen zusammen raus in den Dschungel. LOCKE: Hat alles geklappt? SAYID: Ja. LOCKE: Hat Widmore dich gesehen? SAYID: Nein, aber seine Leute. LOCKE: und du hast sie am Leben gelassen? SAYID: Ich sah keinen Sinn darin, sie zu töten, nachdem ich hatte, weshalb ich da war. LOCKE: Also hast du gefunden, was sie im U-Boot versteckt haben? SAYID: Das hab ich allerdings. drückt einige Büsche zur Seite, dahinter erscheint Desmond, an einen Baum gefesselt. ---- sieht Ilanas Sachen durch, unter anderem ein Buch (Dostoevskys "Aufzeichnungen aus dem Kellerloch" in Russisch) und der Beutel mit Jacobs Asche. In der Nähe leert Richard eine Tasche. BEN: Und jetzt? RICHARD: Wir holen mehr Dynamit. Ansonsten ist sie umsonst gestorben. JACK: Vielleicht ist sie gestorben, damit uns klar wird, dass wir verdammt noch mal von dem Dynamit wegbleiben sollen. RICHARD: Nunja, Jack, das Risiko gehe ich ein. JACK: Richard, ich habe Sun versprochen, dass ich sie von der Insel runter bringe. RICHARD: Tja,.. Jack, ich wünschte, das hättest du nicht getan. Falls es dir hilft, kannst du sagen, es sei meine Schuld gewesen. HURLEY: Ich glaube Richard hat Recht. Es ist unsere einzige Wahl. Vertrau mir, Jack. JACK: Okay. RICHARD: Gut. Lasst uns gehen. Alternative Zeitlinie Kassierer in einem Mr. Chuck's ruft die Nummer 38 aus. KASSIERER: 38! Nummer 38! läuft zur Theke. KASSIERER: Mr. Reyes! Was für eine Ehre! HURLEY: Geben Sie mir einen Eimer voll. Familiengröße. KASSIERER: Natürlich. Kommt sofort, Sir. darauf sitzt Hurley, isst aus seinem Eimer voll Hähnchen, und bemerkt, wie Desmond ihn beobachtet. FRAU: 41! Nummer 41! HURLEY: Was? DESMOND: Verzeihen Sie. Kenne ich Sie? HURLEY: Mir gehört der Laden hier. Vielleicht kennen Sie meine Werbung. Wollen Sie nen Schlüsselanhänger? DESMOND: Nein, das ist es nicht. Waren Sie auf Flug 815, Oceanic? Vor etwa einer Woche... aus Sydney. HURLEY: Uh... yeah. DESMOND: Ich auch. HURLEY: Wow, das nenn ich Zufall... DESMOND: Hören Sie, stört es Sie, wenn ich mich zu Ihnen setze, während ich auf meine Bestellung warte? setzt sich. HURLEY: Nur zu... DESMOND: Ooh... ganz schön viel Hähnchen! HURLEY: Ich esse eben wenn ich deprimiert bin! DESMOND: Ah! Wie heißt sie? HURLEY: Ich hab da ne Frau bei nem Blind Date getroffen. DESMOND: Und Sie haben nicht... es verlief nicht so, wie Sie gehofft hatten? HURLEY: Mmm, sie ist total klasse.... außer einer Sache. Sie ist verrückt! DESMOND: Naja, alle Frauen sind irgendwie verrückt, Bruder..... HURLEY: Nein, die hier lebt wirklich im Irrenhaus. Ich meine, ich hab den van gesehen. Sie ist total durchgeknallt. Wissen Sie... erst schien sie normal zu sein.... aber dann sagte sie, dass wir uns schon kennen würden. und daran hätte ich mich nun wirklich erinnert! DESMOND: Sagen Sie mir eins... Haben Sie ihr geglaubt, als sie sagte, sie kenne Sie? HURLEY: Yeah. Irgendwie schon... DESMOND: Okay, Sie sollten sich trauen. Vielleicht sollten Sie... Sie wissen schon... Sie sollten rausfinden, woher sie denkt Sie zu kennen, bevor Sie sie abschreiben. KASSIERER: 42! Bestellung 42! DESMOND: Ah! Das bin ich, Bruder. Gut, uh... es war nett, sie getroffen zu haben. Auf der Insel nähert sich Desmond LOCKE: Hallo. DESMOND: Hallo. LOCKE: Es tut mir leid, dass Sayid dich gefesselt hat, aber er befürchtete, du würdest weglaufen, bevor wir eine Chance haben, miteinander zu sprechen. DESMOND: Ich mache ihm keinen Vorwurf. Obwohl ich ihm erklärt habe, dass es nichts gibt, wo ich hinlaufen könnte, Bruder. LOCKE: Nun, wenn das nicht das beste Argument gegen Gefangenschaft ist, was ich je gehört habe, dann weiss ich es auch nicht. befreit Desmond. LOCKE: Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich dir ein paar Fragen stelle, Desmond? DESMOND: Keineswegs. LOCKE: Warum hat Charles Widmore dich zurück zur Insel gebracht? DESMOND: In Anbetracht dessen, dass ich entführt wurde, musst du ihn das selbst fragen. schaut zu Sayid. SAYID: Er wurde von bewaffneten Männern bewacht. DESMOND: Er hat mich in einen Holzverschlag gesperrt und mich mit mit einer grossen Menge von Elekromagnetismus bestrahlt. LOCKE: Wenn ich fragen dürfte, Desmond... wie kannst du dir sicher sein, womit er dich bestrahlt hat? DESMOND: Erfahrung. wird beunruhigt über Desmond Verhalten. LOCKE: Weisst du, wer ich bin? DESMOND: Natürlich. Du bist John Locke. schaut zu Sayid. LOCKE: Geh zurück zum Lager. Ich bin gleich zurück. SAYID: Wo gehst du hin? LOCKE: Desmond und ich gehen spazieren. geht. Locke bringt Desmond auf die Beine. LOCKE: Es gibt da etwas, was ich dir zeigen muss. ---- auf der Insel laufen Richard, Miles, Frank, Ben, Jack und Sun einem Dschungelpfad entlang. BEN: Gibt einem ziemlich zu denken, oder nicht? JACK: Was denn? BEN: Ilana. Da war sie - handerlesen von Jacob, ausgebildet, um herzukommen, um euch Kandidaten zu beschützen, kaum hat sie euch erzählt, wer ihr seid, schon fliegt sie in die Luft. Die Insel war fertig mit ihr. Ich frage mich, was passiert, wenn sie mit uns fertig ist. erreichen die Black Rock. RICHARD: Alles klar zusammen, das könnte ein paar Minuten dauern. Ich will, dass keiner, ausser mir, mit dem Dynamit hantiert, also geh ich allein. Wo ist Hugo? JACK: Ich dachte er wäre vor dir. HURLEY und schreit: Lauft! Lauft! Los! Los! Los! Los! Black Rock Explosion wirft alle zu Boden. Hurley steht wieder auf. RICHARD: Warum zur Hölle hast du das getan?! HURLEY: Ich beschütze uns. ---- RICHARD: Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?! JACK: Beruhig dich. RICHARD: Was... Was sollen wir jetzt machen? JACK: Das wars. Es reicht. RICHARD: Wir sind tot. Wir sind alle tot. geht davon. MILES: Eine Warnung wäre nett gewesen, Hugo. HURLEY: Ich sagte "Lauft." MILES: Warum tust du das? HURLEY: Michael hat es mir gesagt. MILES: Wer? HURLEY: Michael. Er ist einer der Leute, die zurückgekommen sind und mir zu rufen, nachdem sie gestorben sind. Er sagte mir, dass ich euch davon abhalten muss, das Flugzeug zu sprengen. Also...kein Dynamit, keine Sprengung. MILES: Passiert das öfter? Dass tote Leute dir zurufen? HURLEY: Es passiert zu genüge. MILES: Und du hörst einfach darauf, was immer sie sagen? HURLEY: Tote Leute sind glaubhafter, als lebende Leute. Alternative Zeitlinie grosses Bild einer tropischen Insel befindet sich im Hintergrund. DR. BROOKS: Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Herr Reyes? Brooks sitzt hintern ihrem Arbeitstisch. HURLEY: Ich wollte Sie zu dem Mädchen von letztens fragen, Libby. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich sie vielleicht sehen könnte. DR. BROOKS: Ich halte dies für keine gute Idee. Ihr geht es nicht gut. HURLEY: Anscheinend ging es ihr doch gut genug für einen Ausflug. DR. BROOKS: Nun, ja. Das war mein Fehler. Ich habe ihren Zustand falsch eingeschätzt. HURLEY: Ihren Zustand? DR. BROOKS: Sie hat Probleme mit der Wahrnehmung der Realität. HURLEY: Was meinen Sie damit? DR. BROOKS: Es ist wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee, wenn Sie sie jetzt sehen würden. Es würde sie nur durcheinander bringen. HURLEY: Sie sagten "wahrscheinlich", was bedeutet, dass Sie eine Ausnahme machen könnten. DR. BROOKS: Hm, ja, vielleicht für Familienangehörige. HURLEY: Oder für ein großzügige Spende? DR. BROOKS: Es tut mir leid. HURLEY sein Scheckbuch: Der Aufenthaltsraum sah ziemlich schäbig aus, als ich hereingekommen bin. Was denken Sie, was man sich mit 100.000 kaufen könnte? ---- Aufenthaltsraum, Hugo schaut einem Mann beim 4-Gewinnt spielen zu. Andere Patienten laufen umher. Libby wird herein geführt. Libby und Hugo winken einander zu. Sie setzt sich zu ihm an seinen Tisch. LIBBY: Kam die Erinnerung zurück? HURLEY: Nein. Sorry. LIBBY: Warum bist du dann hier? HURLEY: Woher denkst du, mich zu kennen? LIBBY: Um, Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich weiß nur, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt. HURLEY: Sag schon. LIBBY: Vor ein paar Tagen war ich gerade am Fernsehen, als eine von deinen Werbungen lief. Und in dem Moment als ich dich sah, war es, als ob mich jemand wachgerüttelt hätte. All die Erinnerungen wurden abgespult... von meinem Leben... nur... dass es ein anderes Leben war. HURLEY: Was für Erinnerungen? LIBBY: Da war ein Flugzeugabsturz... und.. ich war auf einer Insel. HURLEY: und da war ich auch? LIBBY: Ich denke schon. Wir kannten uns. Wir... mochten uns. Und dann, als ich hierher kam, war es so, als ob ich schon mal hier gewesen bin. Und aus irgendeinem Grund erinnere ich mich daran, dass du auch hier warst, Hugo. HURLEY: Um...Das hier ist das erste Mal dass ich in ner Irrenanstalt bin. LIBBY: Ja, ich weiß. Doch ich krieg dich einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf. Und deshalb musste ich dich einfach ansprechen, als ich dich neulich sah. Denn wenn du dich auch an mich erinnern… HURLEY: Ich wünschte ich könnte es, Libby. Doch... da ist nichts. Tut mir leid. LIBBY: Ist schon gut. Ist okay. Ich bin verrückt. HURLEY: Yeah, vermutlich, aber... wer ist schon normal? Ich meine, da gehört schon Mut dazu, zu einem total Fremden zu gehen und dem zu erzählen, dass du ihn aus einem bizarren zweiten Universum kennst. Ich hab schon Angst davor, einfach nur Hi zu ner Frau zu sagen. LIBBY: Das machst du doch ganz gut. HURLEY: Hey, kannst du irgendwann mal... hier raus? Für einen Tag oder so? LIBBY: Klar, ich bin freiwillig hier. HURLEY: Cool... Hättest du Lust.. mal was zu machen? LIBBY: Du meinst... ein Date? HURLEY: Uh...joa. LIBBY: Liebend gerne. Auf der Insel führt Desmond durch den Dschungel. LOCKE: Hilf mir mal auf die Sprünge, Desmond - wie lange warst du noch mal unten inder Luke und hast den Knopf gedrückt? DESMOND: Drei Jahre. LOCKE: Und hier bist du wieder, zurück für weiteres. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, die Insel hat was für dich übrig. DESMOND: Weißt du es denn besser? LOCKE: Wie bitte?? DESMOND: Naja, an mir ist nichts besonderes, Bruder. Die Insel hat es auf uns alle abgesehen. LOCKE: Ja, allerdings. schaut besorgt auf etwas hinter Desmond im Dschungel. DESMOND sich um: Was? Junge, an einen Baum gelehnt, schaut die beiden an. DESMOND: Wer ist das? LOCKE: Ignorier ihn einfach. geht weiter. DESMOND: Kennst du den Jungen? LOCKE: Ich sagte ignorier ihn! Junge lächelt breit und geht davon. ---- der explodierten und verbrannten "Black Rock". JACK: Wo gehst du hin? RICHARD: Ben, bei den DHARMA Baracken - gibt es dort noch Granaten? Sprengstoff? BEN: Ja, ich denke schon. RICHARD: Dann gehen wir dort hin. JACK: Vielleicht sollten wir ne Minute darüber reden. RICHARD: Reden? Es gibt keine Zeit zum Reden, aber wenn du weisst, was wir tun müssen, wenn du weisst, wie wir das Ding davon abhalten, die Insel zu verlassen, ohne das Flugzeug zu sprengen, dann lass hören. Lass es uns alle hören. HURLEY: Ich weiss, was wir machen müssen. RICHARD: Wirklich? Was denn? HURLEY: Wir müssen mit Locke reden. BEN: Willst du uns umbringen? HURLEY: Es ist nicht meine Idee. Es ist seine. ins nichts Jacob sagt, wir müssen mit Locke reden. RICHARD: Jacob ist gerade hier? HURLEY: Yeah. RICHARD: Frag ihn, was die Insel ist. HURLEY: Was? RICHARD: Eine Weile her, da erzählte mir Jacob, was die Insel ist, und wenn er wirklich hier neben mir steht, dann frag ihn einfach. HURLEY: Ich muss dir überhaupt nichts beweisen, Richard. Du kannst entweder mit mir kommen, oder weiter versuchen, Sachen in die Luft zu sprengen. Deine Entscheidung, Alter. RICHARD: Er lügt. Jacob sagt uns nicht, was zu tun ist. Weil uns Jacob niemals sagt, was zu tun ist. Ich werde es einfach erklären. Wenn dieses Ding die Insel verlässt, dann wars das. Es ist vorbei. MILES: Was ist vorbei? RICHARD: Alles. Ich zerstöre das Flugzeug und ich kann jede Hilfe dabei gebrauchen. Wer kommt mit mir? BEN: Ich. MILES: Ich habe das Ding in Aktion gesehen, Mann. Es hat nicht vor, zu reden. Tschuldige. RICHARD: Noch irgendjemand? schüttelt den Kopf und Sun bleibt stumm. JACK: Tschuldige, Richard. Wenn Jacob sagt, dass wir mit Locke reden sollen, dann reden wir mit Locke. Ich gehe mit Hugo. HURLEY: Wirklich? nickt mit dem Kopf. RICHARD: Kommt uns nicht in die Quere. geht mit Miles und Ben. JACK: Alles klar, Hurley. Reden wir mit Locke. ---- Jack, Frank und Sun gehen durch den Dschungel. Sun schreibt in ihr Notizbuch "Haben wir einen Fehler gemacht?" und zeigt es Frank. FRANK: Schon möglich. HURLEY: Also was denkst Du, sollten wir...zu Locke sagen, wenn wir angekommen sind? Ich meine, Wie bricht man das Eis, bei einem Rauchmonster? JACK: Darüber würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass er das meiste Reden übernimmt. HURLEY: Oder er tötet uns einfach alle. JACK: Yeah. Das könnte er. HURLEY: Ich habe Jacob dort eben nicht gesehen. Ich habe es nur gesagt, weil ich wollte, dass alle mir zuhören. JACK: Ich weiss. HURLEY: Warum kommst du dann mit mir? JACK: Seit Juliet gestorben ist - seit ich ihren Tod verschuldet habe - war alles, was ich wollte, es auszugleichen. Aber es geht nicht. Ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer es für mich ist, da zu sitzen und auf das zu hören, was andere Leute mir sagen was ich tun soll ...aber ich denke, das ist genau der Punkt ...Vielleicht muss ich einfach loslassen. HURLEY: Wenn dein loslassen uns nicht das Leben kostet. Zu Locke zu gehen, war meine Idee, nicht Jacobs. JACK: Hurley, du hast mich gebeten, dir zu vertrauen. Hier bin ich und vertraue dir. HURLEY: Das ist eine tolle Sache, Alter, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, wis weitergeht. Flüstern ist zu hören. Jack und Frank ziehen ihre Gewehre. HURLEY: Wartet. Schon gut, Ich denke ich weiss, was das ist. FRANK: Oh ja? Was zur Hölle ist es? HURLEY: Wartet hier. geht allein ein paar Meter in den Dschungel. HURLEY: Hey, bist du da? Michael? kommt aus dem Dschungel. HURLEY: Du steckst auf dieser Insel fest, oder? MICHAEL: nickt Wegen dem, was ich getan habe. HURLEY: Und...es gibt andere wie dich, oder nicht? Da kommt das Flüstern her? MICHAEL: Yeah. Wir sind diejenigen, die nicht weiter können. HURLEY: Weisst du, wo Locke ist? zeigt zu einem Licht in einiger Entfernung. MICHAEL: Dort. HURLEY: Danke. Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich tun kann, um dir zu helfen? MICHAEL: Lass dich nicht töten. HURLEY: Okay. MICHAEL: Und Hurley, wenn du Libby jemals wiedersiehst, sag ihr, es tut mir sehr leid. HURLEY: Ich bin mir sicher und mach das, Alter. Alternative Zeitlinie und Libby bereiten ein Picknick am Strand vor. HURLEY: Ich hab so, sechs verschiedene Käsesorten dabei. Ich kenne keine einzige, aber die im Laden hat gesagt, die wären gut also... Ich dachte du magst Käse, weil ...jeder mag Käse. starrt auf den Ozean hinaus. HURLEY: Stimmt was nicht? LIBBY: Nein, es stimmt alles, es ist nur...merkwürdig. HURLEY: Warst du schon mal hier? LIBBY: Nein. Doch mit dir hier zu sein... fühlt sich so vertraut an. Wis ein Date, was wir niemals hatten. Wow, ich hör mich vollkommen geisteskrank an, nicht wahr? HURLEY: Nein...nicht vollkommen. LIBBY: Wieso verbringst du uberhaupt Zeit mit mir? HURLEY: Wieso verbringst du Zeit mit mir? LIBBY: Was? HURLEY: Komm schon. Schau mich an. LIBBY: Ich verbringe Zeit mit dir, weil ich dich gern habe. HURLEY: Ja aber, du hast mich gern, weil...weil du...deine Vorstellungen hast. küssen sich. Hurley sieht Visionen von ihrem Kuss in der originalen Zeitlinie. LIBBY: Was ist? Was hast du? HURLEY: Whoa, Alter. LIBBY: Was ist? HURLEY: Ich...Ich glaube ich habe mich gerade an was erinnert. LIBBY: Wirklich? Du meinst, ich bin gar nicht verückt? HURLEY: Nein, Ich glaube das bist du nicht. sehen Desmond, der sie aus einem parkenden Auto beobachtet. Er fährt davon. Auf der Insel führt Desmond durch den Dschungel zu einem alten Brunnen. LOCKE: Wir sind da. DESMOND: Was ist das? LOCKE: Ein Brunnen. nähert sich dem Brunnen und schaut herunter. LOCKE: Lass mich raten. Du fragst dich, wie tief er ist? DESMOND: Du liesst meine Gedanken. wirft eine Fackel in den Brunnen, Sie fällt ein paar Meter und landet im Wasser. LOCKE: Hast du eine Ahnung, wie alt der Brunnen ist, Desmond? DESMOND: Ziemlich alt? LOCKE: Da hast du vollkommen recht, ziemlich alt. Sogar so alt, dass die Leute, die ihn ausheben mussten, das komplett mit der Hand erledigt haben. Gott allein weis, wie lange das gedauert ha. DESMOND: Klingt nach viel Arbeit, für ein wenig Wasser. LOCKE: Oh, sie waren nicht auf der Suche nach Wasser. Sie haben Antworten gesucht. Vor langer Zeit liessen Orte, wie dieser, an dem wir gerade sind, Kompassnadeln rotieren. Und die Leute, die sie hielten, wollten wissen, warum das so ist. Also gruben sie. DESMOND: Haben sie gefunden, wonach sie suchten? LOCKE: Nein, das haben sie nicht. Der Grund, warum ich dir das zeige, Desmond, ist weil Charles Widmore kein Interesse an Antworten hat. Ihn interessiert nur Macht. Und er hat dich zurück auf diese Insel gebracht, damit du ihm hilfst, zu finden, wonach er sucht. Übrigens, ist das nicht der einzige Brunnen. DESMOND: Um mir das zu erzählen, wolltest du das ich das sehe? LOCKE: Wieso hast du keine Angst? DESMOND: Wie bitte? LOCKE: Du bist hier draussen, mitten im Dschungel, mit mir, keine Menschenseele weiss, dass du hier bist. Wieso hast du keine Angst? DESMOND: Was bringt es einem, wenn man Angst hat? schubst Desmond in den Brunnen. DESMOND: Aah! ---- kehrt zum Lager zurück. SAYID: Wie gehts unserem Freund? LOCKE: Um den müssen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr machen. geht und Sawyer nhert sich. SAWYER: Wo warst du? LOCKE: Ich bin spazieren gegangen, James. SAWYER: Nun, wo du dir die Beine vertreten hast, wie wär es vielleicht-- kommt an. SAWYER: Verfluchte Scheisse. HURLEY: Ummm...hey. LOCKE: Hallo, Hugo. HURLEY: Keine Ahnung, wer du bist, Alter, oder was du willst, aber wir müssen mit dir reden. LOCKE: Wir? HURLEY: Ich hab Leute bei mir. Aber die Sache ist die... ihr habt Waffen und wir haben Waffen, und ich will nicht, dass jemand verletzt wird... oder getötet. Also, wir werden euch nichts tun. Und ich will dein Wort, dass ihr uns auch nichts tut. gibt Hurley sein Messer. LOCKE: Du hast mein Wort. HURLEY: Okay Leute, kommt raus. Sun und Jack kommen heraus. LOCKE: Hallo, Jack. Alternative Zeitlinie überkreuzt die Strasse in seinem Rollstuhl, Desmond wartet in einem parkenden Auto. Ben klopft an die Scheibe. BEN: Guten Tag, warten Sie auf jemanden bestimmtes? DESMOND: Wie bitte? BEN: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie schon eine Weile hier stehen und den Kindern zusehen. Das ist eine Schule. Haben Sie ein Kind an dieser Schule? DESMOND: Nein, Nein. Ich hab nur, ich bin gerade hier her gezogen, und äh, Ich schau mich nach einer Schule für meinen Sohn um. BEN: Wie ist heisst denn ihr Sohn? DESMOND: Charlie. BEN: Nun, als Lehrer kann ich diese Schule nur empfehlen. Es ist eine wundervolle Schule. DESMOND: Das ist schön zu hören, danke. War nett, mit ihnen zu reden. BEN: Auf Wiedersehen. startet sein Auto und beschleunigt Richtung Locke, der über das Autodach knallt und auf der Strasse landet. Ben eilt zu Locke. BEN: Ruft einen Krankenwagen, Los schnell! Mr. Locke? Oh mein Gott. Nicht bewegen, wir werden Sie ins Krankenhaus bringen. Mr. Locke? Mr. Locke? Können Sie mich hören? Kategorie:Transcripte